


Если не мы, то кто?

by ilera



Category: Kommando Leopard | Commando Leopard (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, но уже без Мартина Шоу, очередной пейринг с персонажем Льюиса Коллинза, падре Хулио жив, у АО3 даже нет тэга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Падре Хулио не любит войну, а Карраско не любит оставаться в долгу.Фик охватывает весь фильм, заполняя пропущенные сцены, и продолжается после его окончания.
Relationships: Carrasco/Padre Julio





	Если не мы, то кто?

Падре Хулио тут же узнал командира революционеров: вокруг него была аура власти и уверенности в своих силах и он убил большее число солдат и взорвал вертолет. Шатаясь из стороны в сторону, он подошел к нему и спросил:  
— Вы Карраско, не так ли? Что вы собираетесь делать с этими людьми?  
Карраско резко поднес ладонь к виску Хулио так, что тот отшатнулся, и размазал струйку крови:  
— Лучше залатать лицо, пока не проникла инфекция.  
Позже Хулио понял, что так Карраско выражает заботу о людях, которые ему не безразличны (Мария, конечно же, сообщила ему о том, как священник приютил их в церкви). Но сейчас поведение Карраско казалось ему агрессивным, поэтому он повторил уже громче, обращаясь к спине уходящего революционера:  
— Я спросил, что вы собираетесь делать с этими людьми? Если солдаты вернутся, они всех смешают с землей.   
Карраско вопросительно взглянул на Марию и согласился:  
— Я могу дать им грузовик, чтобы уехать отсюда. Это все.  
— Хорошо, я возьму его.  
— Что, падре, не Земля Обетованная? — произнес Карраско с улыбкой и без прежнего металла в голосе.  
И тут Хулио осознал, что Карраско не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Перед ним был не просто убийца, а мозг революционного движения, от чьих решений зависит судьба всего народа. Он же был для него всего лишь священником в маленькой деревеньке, где он может спрятаться на пару дней от солдат, а потом уйти, оставив после себя горы трупов. Если бы не Мария, Карраско вообще не стал бы его слушать. Но он единственная надежда этих людей на свободу, и Хулио пойдет на все, чтобы эта надежда оправдалась. 

После взрыва самолета Карраско подхватили и понесли к грузовику.   
— Ты как, в порядке? — спросил его Бородатый во время отступления.  
— Поставьте меня на землю, — прорычал Карраско. — Я не трепетная девица, чтобы нести меня на руках.  
На какое-то время он перестал воспринимать информацию.   
— ... Кладите его сюда, — уже другой голос. — Нет, не на пол, а на это тряпье — так будет мягче. Куда он ранен?  
— Кровь была на спине.  
Чьи-то руки расстегнули и стянули с него рубашку... Почему он ничего не видит?...  
— Посветите мне здесь... Слава Богу, в плечо, — произнес тот же смутно знакомый голос. — Выходное отверстие есть, значит, не придется вынимать пулю.  
Откуда он знает? Среди его людей нет врача, кроме Марии.  
— Он выкарабкается? — это Бородатый.  
— Да, если не будет заражения. Нужно скорее обработать рану.  
— Эй, вы! Живее! — и грузовик набрал скорость.  
Карраско несколько раз подбросило на ухабах, пока он не приложился плечом о что-то острое и не застонал.   
— И зачем хранить здесь столько оружия? — раздалось прямо над ним. — Подождите, я сейчас.  
Не успел Карраско задуматься, чего ему ждать, как его подхватили под руки и подтянули, потом опустили, и он почувствовал, что лежит головой на чьих-то коленях.  
— А теперь прикроем чем-нибудь рану, а то рубашка уже насквозь пропиталась, — продолжал бормотать неизвестный, просовывая между своими коленями и плечом Карраско какую-то тряпку. — Как можно быть таким неосторожным? Наверняка ведь до последнего отстреливались вместо того, чтобы падать в укрытие. И что, пара смертей приблизила вас к цели? Впрочем, что это я, вы все равно меня не слышите.  
"Если у меня закрыты глаза, это еще не значит, что я оглох", — подумал Карраско.   
— Эй, падре, вы вкололи ему ту дрянь, что я вам дал? — крикнули слева.  
— Первым делом, — согласился голос над ним. — Если бы не обезболивающее, которое вы так кстати захватили, не известно, удалось бы ему избежать шока.  
— Без проблем, я всегда беру с собой самое необходимое для таких случаев. Сегодня, правда, собирались в спешке, и я забыл бинты с антисептиком. Никто не ожидал, что так повернется.  
— Почему же Карраско шел один? — продолжал человек, которого назвали "падре" (Карраско подозревал, что это имя ему знакомо, но никак не мог сосредоточиться).  
— Он шел не один, но остальные мертвы. Карраско, как обычно, остался жив. Он выбирается из любых ситуаций, даже таких безвыходных.   
— Коммандо Леопард, — хмыкнул падре.  
— До кончиков когтей, — кивнул его собеседник.   
Голоса стали постепенно стихать, и Карраско заснул.   
Очнулся он уже в лагере. На этот раз он сумел уговорить глаза открыться — маленькая, но победа. Перед ним была стена, выщербленная и осыпающаяся при любом прикосновении. Что стена делала наверху, он понял лишь, когда в спину что-то уперлось. Стена была там же, где всегда, это он лежал на боку. А спину то ли бинтовали, то ли терли — он ее практически не чувствовал и не мог сказать наверняка. Попытавшись перевернуться, он наткнулся на сопротивление — его повернули обратно. Недовольно замычав, он вновь было дернулся, но встретил ту же реакцию.  
— Не двигайтесь, пока я не закончу бинтовать плечо. И не говорите, что больно: с тем количеством обезболивающего, что я вколол, в это не верится.  
Даже если бы Карраско мог что-нибудь сказать, то боль была бы последней в списке тем для разговора.   
— Ничего страшного, заживет, — продолжал его врач, закрепляя узел. — К счастью, подмога подоспела быстро. Ваши люди очень вас любят, хотя я и не понимаю, за что, ведь каждый день вы ведете их на смерть. Надо отдать вам должное, вы и себя не жалеете, но это так же ужасно...  
В следующий раз, открыв глаза, Карраско чувствовал себя уже лучше. Повернув голову, он обнаружил рядом падре Хулио — тот читал, уперевшись ногами в край ложа и покачиваясь на стуле.   
— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил он резко.  
Священник от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со стула.  
— Слежу за вашим состоянием.  
— И давно вы тут сидите? — Карраско подозрительно огляделся, будто ожидая появления солдат Сильвейры.  
— С тех пор, как привез вас сюда — почти два дня.  
Карраско со вздохом откинулся на подушку. Значит, это Хулио был с ним в грузовике. Точно, к нему же обращались "падре". Все случившиеся было, как в тумане, но важные куски Карраско вспомнил. Было не понятно одно...  
— Как вы оказались вместе с моими людьми во время операции? — спросил он.  
— Практически напросился, — пожал плечами Хулио. — Я знал, что нельзя вас отпускать на такое дело с непроверенными данными.  
— Откуда вам известны детали операции?  
— Спросил Марию.  
— И она взяла и сказала?  
— После того, как я убедил ее, что ваша жизнь может быть в опасности.  
— Я вам не верю. Мария знает риск, она бы никогда не рассказала такие вещи постороннему лицу.  
— Видимо, вашу жизнь она ценит больше.  
Карраско резко сел, намереваясь узнать все из первых рук. Хулио вскочил со стула, подхватывая падающего Карраско.  
— Вы невероятно подозрительны, — проговорил он, укладывая бледного пациента обратно. — Разве оставили бы меня с вами наедине, если бы я был шпионом Сильвейры? Разве такая умная женщина, как Мария, доверилась бы мне, если бы сомневалась в моей порядочности? Она сама чувствовала, что что-то не так, но не могла оставить лагерь и послала меня. Я, как и она, обладаю некоторыми медицинскими знаниями и мог бы оказаться полезным.   
— Я отомщу им за все, — нашел в себе силы сказать Карраско. — За погибших друзей, за весь мой народ. Сначала уничтожу Сильвейру, а затем достану президента.  
— Ваша война бессмысленна, — покачал головой Хулио. — Вас меньше, чем их — они истребят вас по одному. А пока вы играете в свои игры, Карраско, умирают невинные люди. Дети!   
— Они и так умирают, — жестко ответил Карраско. — От голода и болезней. И именно ваше правительство, которое вы так защищаете, довело эту страну до изнеможения.  
— Я вовсе не защищаю правительство, оно мне так же не нравится, как и вам.  
— Тогда к чему возражения?  
— Вы пытаетесь решить проблему с помощью силы, а я предлагаю мирный путь.  
— Не существует такого пути.  
— Господь...  
— Оставьте вашего Господа в покое, — заметив, как у священника вытянулось лицо, Карраско смягчился. — Простите, падре, но если бы он хотел, то давно бы прекратил этот ад. Мы можем рассчитывать только на свои силы.  
— Насилие противно человеческой природе. Не уподобляйтесь им, Карраско, умоляю.  
— Предлагаете подставить вторую щеку? Думаете, после этого они оставят ваших людей в покое? Да они сожгут каждую деревню, как делали до этого, а церковь сровняют с землей.   
— Наш спор ни к чему не приведет, — примирительно сказал Хулио. — Вы не должны волноваться, иначе снова поднимется жар.  
Хулио поправил сползающую с плеча повязку, Карраско следил за каждым его движением.  
— Если вы не согласны с нашими действиями, то почему помогаете? — спросил он.  
— Ваши люди захватили церковь, держат нас в заложниках... Разве у меня есть выбор?  
— Мои люди уже давно никого не держат, у них есть дела и поважнее, чем охранять кучку перепуганных священников. Но вы все еще здесь. Почему?  
Накинув на Карраско одеяло, Хулио поднялся.  
— Вам надо много спать, я скажу, чтобы вас не беспокоили, — уже около двери он обернулся и добавил: — Если не вы, то кто? — и вышел.  
Карраско усмехнулся. Так он и думал: что бы не говорил этот священник про бога и мир, он был на их стороне. Соскользнув пониже, стараясь не задевать лишний раз плечо, Карраско устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Надо было провернуть крупную операцию, а для этого он должен набраться сил — ближайшие пару дней сон просто необходим. "Если не вы, то кто?" Этот священник может ему пригодиться.

Плечо заживало, как на собаке, и через несколько дней Карраско чувствовал себя отлично. Рука, закрепленная на перевязи через плечо, почти не давала о себе знать. В любом случае, такая мелочь не могла удержать его на месте. Беспокоясь о том, как власть подаст происшествие со взрывом самолета, он первым делом отправился в деревню. Как он и думал, пропагандистские листовки обвиняли во всем его, однако, жителям, казалось, было все равно: они его приветствовали, как обычно, ничем не выразив отвращение.   
Мария осторожно обняла его, не касаясь плеча, и тихо сообщила новости. Тут появился падре Хулио, и Мария с благодарностью произнесла:  
— Он скрыл это от них.  
Оказалось, что дети поймали распространяющиеся с вертолета листовки и принесли священнику. Будучи неграмотными, никто из жителей деревни не мог их прочесть, и Хулио не сказал им, что Карраско обвиняют во взрыве пассажирского самолета. "Он революционер, а не террорист", — сказал тогда Хулио, по словам Марии.  
Карраско перевел взгляд на идущего к нему священника и признательно кивнул. Хулио улыбнулся и тут же обратил внимание на жителей деревни, будто это была мелочь, о которой не стоило и говорить. Но Карраско никогда не забывал услуг, тем более, таких больших. 

Затея не нравилась Хулио с самого начала, но когда знакомый военный пригласил их в свой вагон, он действительно испугался. Однако Карраско выразительно на него посмотрел, и Хулио выдавил благодарность за приглашение. Позже Карраско сказал, что звучало все естественно и вообще свою роль он сыграл хорошо. Оставалось верить ему на слово. Самому священнику казалось, что военные видят их насквозь и лишь из каких-то соображений пока не поднимают тревогу.  
Не успели "священники" усесться, как вошел другой военный и попросил удостоверения личности и разрешение на выезд. Несмотря на то, что люди Карраско достаточно хорошо подделали бумаги, звонок в штаб все бы испортил.   
Оставалось две минуты до взрыва бомбы, а они не сошли с поезда. Еще во время обсуждения плана Хулио настаивал на пяти минутах ожидания взрыва вместо трех, но Карраско не согласился.   
Карраско очередной раз взглянул на часы, пока Хулио отвлекал хозяина разговорами. Когда раздался взрыв, все, что мог чувствовать Хулио — благодарность за то, что они еще живы. Надолго ли?  
Их хозяин с гневными криками выскочил из вагона и побежал в сторону, противоположную эпицентру взрыва. Поезд вновь тряхнуло, и мужчин кинуло на стену, а затем на пол.  
— Надо выбираться отсюда! — прокричал Карраско, пытаясь заглушить скрежет металла. — Нужно сделать в стене пробоину!  
Будто по приказу, на их вагон упало что-то огромное и пробило большую брешь, смяв стенки и чудом не задев двух пассажиров. Хулио упал на Карраско и на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Карраско схватил его за руку и подтолкнул вперед. Это привело Хулио в чувства, и он помог революционеру подняться. Выпрыгнув из вагона, они перекатились по земле и упали в кучу какого-то хлама. Военные велели им убираться, что они с радостью и сделали, поддерживая друг друга.  
Отойдя подальше от пылающего поезда, заговорщики остановились передохнуть.  
— Спасибо, Господи, все обошлось, — произнес Хулио, поднимая глаза кверху.  
— Передайте ему и мою благодарность, — кивнул Карраско.  
— Нас чуть не раскрыли.  
— Я исключил такую возможность, — покачал головой Карраско. — За две минуты наши удостоверения не успели бы проверить.  
— Нас могли расстрелять.  
— Двух мирных священников? На каком основании?  
— И все-то вам удается, — хмуро заметил Хулио.   
— А вам так хотелось попасть в рай? — хмыкнул Карраско.  
Хулио проигнорировал остроту. Завернув за угол, они увидели ждущий их грузовик.   
— Я выполню свое обещание, если вы об этом беспокоитесь, — сказал Карраско, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье.  
— Я помог вам не только из-за вашего обещания, — тихо ответил Хулио  
Карраско вновь открыл дверь кабины и приглашающе махнул священнику:  
— Садитесь сюда, падре. И я прекрасно знаю, из-за чего вы нам помогли.  
— Вы ведь все знаете, не так ли? — Хулио втиснулся на переднее сиденье рядом с Карраско — сразу стало тесно.  
Водитель, однако, ничего не сказал, считая, что Карраско виднее.  
— Да, — самодовольно кивнул Карраско. — Я не могу себе позволить слабость незнания, иначе какой из меня лидер?  
— Действительно, умудриться столького достичь с помощью маленькой кучки революционеров... А вы, оказывается, мысли врагов читаете.  
— Люблю, когда вы в язвительном настроении, — хмыкнул Карраско.  
— Правда?  
— Нет. Просто я хочу спать и надеюсь, что вы замолчите.  
Хулио уже привык к жесткой и где-то грубой манере Карраско выражать свои мысли и промолчал. В конце концов, Бог учит терпению, а Карраско несколько ночей нормально не спал, продумывая план в мельчайших деталях. Хулио это знал, потому что тоже не спал, ухаживая за больными. И вот Карраско решил вздремнуть по дороге в лагерь, Хулио же не мог так запросто заснуть в подпрыгивающем на колдобинах грузовике, на фоне разговора сзади. А в лагере он должен будет проследить за погрузкой детей в автобусы, а затем обеспечить их безопасную доставку через границу. Карраско выполнит свое обещание, и они никогда больше не увидятся. Хулио не мог понять, радует его это или огорчает. Голова Карраско упала ему на плечо, и священник постарался сесть так, чтобы тому было удобно. Бог учил помогать ближнему своему.

Солнце пекло немилосердно, но Карраско этого не замечал. Жители расступались перед ним, склоняя головы и прячя глаза. Причиной была не его храбрость, ведь он всего лишь выполнял долг перед своим народом, а храбрость человека, который не обязан был им помогать, но помог. Он с лихвой выполнил свой долг перед богом, и люди, будто чувствуя, что душа священника больше не в земной власти, старались не смотреть в их сторону. Карраско этого не одобрял, но понимал.  
Пронеся свою ношу до конца шеренги, он повернулся к жителям деревни и сказал, что забирает тело священника с собой, чтобы "похоронить в неоскверненном солдатами месте". Никто не возражал. Люди Карраско присоединились к нему около грузовиков. Мария прошептала что-то на ухо мальчику, и тот, кинув на них последний взгляд, побежал к своим.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Бородатый.  
— Уезжаем отсюда в спокойное место — надо на какое-то время залечь.  
— Но что делать с ним? — кивнул кто-то на тело священника.  
— Как я и сказал, возьмем с собой. Мария, мне нужна твоя помощь. Найди необходимые инструменты и лекарства и возвращайся.  
Мария, не задавая лишних вопросов, достала все нужное и залезла в кузов к Карраско и Хулио.  
— Когда ты понял, что он жив? — тихо спросила она.  
— Когда он потерял сознание. Никто не умирает так быстро от такой легкой раны. Он мог бы истечь кровью, если бы пролежал там несколько часов, но этого не случилось.  
— Но почему ты не сообщил об этом тем людям? Они бы обрадовались.  
— Я не мог его там оставить, ты же понимаешь. Когда-нибудь его деревню вырежут, и он погибнет, защищая какого-нибудь мальчишку. Нет, пусть лучше думают, что он умер героем.  
— Ему не место среди нас. Каждый день мы подставляемся под пули, в деревне он проживет гораздо дольше.  
— Несмотря ни на что, мы все еще живы. И он будет жить, пока живы мы. Я так решил. Заштопай его, я на тебя рассчитываю, — ободряюще похлопав Марию по плечу, Карраско пересел на сиденье рядом с водителем.

Карраско открыл глаза и тут же заслонил их от солнца. Террасу заливало полуденное солнце — нигде не спрятаться от жары.   
— Приятно знать, что даже революционеры иногда отдыхают, — нарушил тишину мужчина в белом — такого же цвета пластинка, вставленная в воротничек, терялась на общем фоне.  
Карраско улыбнулся и не ответил.   
Целых три дня он ничего не делал, и ему это начинало нравиться. Особенно когда ничегонеделание происходило в компании этого несносного священника. С тех пор, как он выздоровел, он стал позволять себе такие вещи, на которые даже Мария не решалась: осуждал приказы Карраско, спорил с ним о целесообразности проведения боевых операций и всюду поминал своего бога. Когда Карраско заметил, что в некоторых случаях стал ему уступать, то сдался неизбежному. Хулио теперь разрешалось высказывать свое мнение, но лишь, когда они были наедине — Карраско не мог допустить угрозу своему лидерству. Добившись от Карраско признания, Хулио уже не так часто с ним спорил, вместо этого он стал следить за тем, чтобы революционер вел здоровый образ жизни. Обычно это подразумевало восьмичасовой сон и принятие пищи в нужное время.   
Взглянув из-под руки на свою няньку, Карраско отметил, что тот выглядит гораздо лучше.   
На длительном отдыхе настоял Карраско, прикинувшись усталым и изможденным. Хулио проглотил наживку и настоял на двух неделях вместо одной. Когда Карраско проспал весь первый день без задних ног, то решил, что и ему не помешает передышка. Примерно в таких выражениях Хулио и уговаривал его согласиться на отпуск:  
— Какая от тебя польза, если ты заснешь на посту? С твоими-то принципами, что командир должен делать то же, что и все, и даже больше этого. Люди тебя любят и не предадут, но ты сам себя вгоняешь в могилу.  
Посомневавшись для правдоподобности, Карраско согласился.   
И вот они сидят на вилле одного из тайных сторонников революции и зажариваются под палящим солнцем. Мария и остальные где-то гуляют, а Карраско пока не жаждал заняться активными действиями. Хулио, кажется, было все равно, что делать, но пока он оставался с Карраско. С того самого дня, когда он умер для своей деревни, священник путешествовал с революционерами, не принимая участие в боевых действиях. Все были рады, потому что теперь Мария могла передать функции врачевания Хулио, занявшись непосредственно делами революции. Хулио уже успел поставить на ноги нескольких раненных, и те души не чаяли в неприхотливом спутнике. Карраско был доволен.  
— Что будешь делать, когда завоюешь эту страну? — вновь прервал молчание Хулио.  
— Я не собираюсь ее завоевывать, я хочу свергнуть президента и правительство и установить демократию.  
Хулио покачал головой:  
— Тебе это не по силам. Никому не по силам.  
— "Если не мы, то кто?" — процитировал Карраско. — Я не один, нас много и становится все больше. Когда-нибудь я освобожу эту страну, обещаю. А я всегда выполняю обещания, ты знаешь.  
Хулио знал. Что ж, так и будет. С Божьей помощью.


End file.
